


Six yandere skeletons and The innocent cinnamon roll

by Niya_Wonderland



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), F/M, Gaster Blaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Blaster Sans (Undertale), Gaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niya_Wonderland/pseuds/Niya_Wonderland
Summary: Papyrus has been going out a lot and the others see he has a new mark on his neck, they're both worried and blood thirsty to kill the one who has been taking their papyrus. Blue decides to follow Papyrus one day when he leaves what he found wasn't what he expected.





	Six yandere skeletons and The innocent cinnamon roll

Alright another story  
this will have slow updates but I need some OC's in this story to make it go as I need it  
Name:  
age:  
gender:  
species:  
personality:  
likes:  
dislikes:  
looks like:  
\---------  
These are the OC's in my story  
1\. Niya Wonderland  
2.Gail- Roman Gust  
3.Lady_Yashacat-Contantia Hopeful  
4.CheshireFright-Cameow  
5.KittyCake1244-Nikarla  
6.Edgy_Alpaca- Ace


End file.
